Let's catch Tinker bell
by edwards good girl
Summary: Seeing your loved once growing up and moving on is a big part of life and most of the time you need to let them go, but sometimes when the loves to deep, the special ones come back.


**Hi everyone. I tried to do something a little bit cute this time so I hope you like it and I would love it if you could R&R. by the way you can be as mean as you want. Oh, and I don't own twilight or the people in it.**

**Bella's P.O.V**

…**.**

I ran around the long grass in my back yard as my best friend tried to catch me. It was surprisingly hot and there were little beads of sweat on the back of my neck. My daddy and Eddie's daddy were talking as they tried to mow the garden. I giggled as the warm arms I loved rapped around my waist as they lifted me up and over his shoulder. I screamed and squirmed as he kept running and I bounced around like a doll.

"EDWARD" I giggled. He just laughed.

"Stop moving tinker bell" was the reply I got.

We played for a little while longer until it was lunch time and mummy said we had to go inside and eat. I only ate one piece of fairy bread but Eddie ate three bits of meat pie. When I asked him why he ate so much he said he was a growing boy and that he needed it.

Eddie is 4 years older than me and in two weeks his turning 10. I only got to see him after school now because everyone said that boys aren't allowed to play with girls. When I told him he said that that was stupid but we still don't talk at school.

Eddie was going to move soon. He was sad when he told me and I had started to cry but Edward's daddy had got another job in some other place really far away. Eddie was leaving the day before his birthday so I was going to give him his present the day before he turned 10. I had spent a really long time on it and my daddy had to help me do it. I was giving him the stone that we had found the day we meet on the beach. It was really pretty and it was dark blue, Edward's lucky colour. I got daddy to put a little hole in it and then I put it on a chain so he could where it. That way he would never forget me.

….

13 years latter

It was a Friday night and I was sitting on my bed stuffing my face with all the chocolate I could get my hands on as my 2nd best friend banged on my apartment door.

"Go away Alice" I yelled over her banging.

"Come on Bella. You need to get out of that room. You do this every year. It's time to just let him go. If he hasn't come back in the last 13 years what's the chance that his going to ever show up?" she said.

I knew he wasn't going to come but I could still hope couldn't I? My Eddie had never come back in the holidays to see me even when his parents did. When they came they always said that he was on a holiday with his friends or that he was at his cousin's house. He never called and he never returned my letters. A few years after he had left I had started to play with all of his friends. Some of them didn't like me but the ones that did were now some of my best friends. They were Emmett, Jasper and Mike. Mike kind of had a thing for me but he was a good friend, once he got over that. Mike was never as close as the other two were to me and as we got older we lost touch. I meet rose and Alice when Jasper bought them home. Of course they were bought home at different times but even when Alice started to come instead of Rose she still came because she and Emmett got really close. So now whenever we went out it was always Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rose and then there was me the fifth wheel. I was brought out of my thoughts again as Alice yelled.

"Ok Bella I am about to give Emmett the pleasure of knocking down your door"

I sighed and headed to the door. As I opened it a huge man came running at me and we both went down hard onto the tiled floor.

"Emmett" I wined as I tried to push him off of me. Everyone was smiling like idiots as they tried not to laugh.

After everyone had settled down and I had got up, I looked at them all. I got a surprise when I saw a dead gorgeous man standing behind everyone. He was tall, muscular, had bronze hair and was smiling at me as if he was a little boy that had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. But he wasn't that little and if he was I might just turn myself into the cops for the bad thoughts in my head. What got my attention the most was the little blue stone around his neck.

"Um…hi tinker bell" he whisper.

I ran and jumped on him as I sobbed like an idiot. He smiled and put me over his shoulder as he ran into the apartment.

"I missed you my Tinker bell" my Eddie whispered into my ear.

…**.**

**I hope you like it.**


End file.
